Sun Quan
Sun Quan (孫權, courtesy Sun Zhongmou 孫仲謀), is a main character from K.O.3an Guo. He is the adopted son of Ye Si Ti, principal of Jiang Dong High School, little brother to Sun Ce and older brother to Sun Shang Xiang. His biological father is Sun Jian, the previous principal of Jiang Dong. Ye Si Ti killed his family seventeen years ago and assumed his father's identity. Personality Sun Quan is known for doing whatever it takes to achieve greatness, including hurting those he cares for and killing people. People are therefore afraid of his words when he says the word "kill". He is also very impatient, due to his inability to hear. Unlike his father and brother, he does not get along well with his sister, and protests against letting her be with Xiu/Liu Bei, even though he finds no interest in keeping them apart. Underneath that cunning, ruthless character, he actually has a caring side. On most occasions, he prefers to keep his feelings locked inside his heart. He hates everything other than his plans, which he considers noble. Should he find someone with power, he will either aim to dispose of his problem or persuade his enemy to join him. Out of all three children of Sun Family, Sun Quan is the most obedient and respectful towards his father. However, he did disobey his father with matters involving Da Qiao. Biography History After his brother "disappeared", he became the student body president of Jiang Dong to maintain order. Two years prior to the beginning of K.O.3an Guo, Sun Quan lost his ability to hear when he dived into the ocean to help Da Qiao look for a ring that she dropped. In order to keep it secret from the rest of the world, he covered his deafness by reading people's lips. Because of this, he developed great dislike to blindness and people whispering to each other during discussion. ''K.O.3an Guo'' Sun Quan first appeared in 35th Round, under his father's request to take Sun Shang Xiang and Da Qiao back to Jiang Dong. He also has a crush on Da Qiao. Da Qiao is the one of the first people to discover about his deafness after his assistant, Chen Wu, attempted to kill him with blinding lights and gun shooting. (44th Round) Principal of Dong Wu Academy Ye Si Ti names him the principal of Jiang Dong High School in the 45th Round after it was renamed to Dong Wu Academy to give him the financial power that he had been promised long ago. Truth Revealed In the 52nd Round, Sun Quan accidentally opens a secret trap door and finds his adopted father's former servant, who tells him that his true father was in fact a man named Sun Jian, the true principal of Dong Wu Academy. This revelation causes Sun Quan to lose his temper and attempt to exact revenge on his adopted father. He is the last person to join Xiu and his friends during their final battle against Ye Si Ti. Though he hated his father deeply, he is devastated by the sight of his death. One Month Later In a one month flashforward, Sun Quan, Cao Cao, and Liu Bei divide their country in three: Sun Quan becomes the ruler of the kingdom of "Dong Wu" (東吳) while Liu Bei becomes the ruler of "Shu Han" (蜀漢) and Cao Cao "Cao Wei" (曹魏). Aliases *Zhong Mou (仲謀) by Sun Jian. *"Er Shao Ye" (二少爷 / Second young Maste''r) by Champion and Jiang Dong Army. *"Er Di" (二 第 / ''Second younger brother) by Sun Ce. *"Er Ge" (二 哥/ Second older brother) , "Chou Er Ge" (臭二哥 / Stinky second older brother) by Sun Shang Xiang. Relationships *'Da Qiao' (大喬) Sun Quan has had romantic feelings for her since they were children. Ten years ago, he, Da Qiao and his brother buried a box with their wishes stored inside. His feelings were neglected when his brother started a relationship with Da Qiao. Two years ago, Da Qiao had a fight with Sun Ce and threw his ring into the sea. When she wanted to pick it up again, Sun Quan dived in her place and looked relentlessly causing the water pressure to affect his hearing, and permanently rendered him deaf. After he found out that Da Qiao and Sun Ce's wishes were the same, he gave up on her and threw away his wishing note to hide his wish forever. Powers Sun Quan is one of the more powerful power-users in the series. In Round 42, it was revealed his power level is at least 20000. Like many other characters, he possesses the regular abilities of a power-user; such as super-speed, martial arts skills inflicted with magical energy and inhuman strength. His archery skills surpass everyone at Jiang Dong, including his sister. However, his deafness gives him a disadvantaqe as he can no longer follow the sound of winds to find directions. Liver Scan Sun Quan has a passive ability to read one's liver condition. He learned this skill by accident at a young age when he tried to master the power of reading someone's heart, but because he did not know the correct positions of the organs as he was too young he learnt to read one's liver instead. Jin Lang Yan (燼烺燄) His main attack is to generate a powerful fireball called "Jin Lang Yan" (燼烺燄). He can also use Jin Lang Yan Plus to increase his power level to twenty thousand, which ultimately makes him a very difficult opponent. It has enough power to break through a defensive shield. Origin Sun Quan is based on the Emperor Da (the Great) of (Eastern) Wu and was the founder of Eastern Wu, during the Three Kingdoms period, in China. He ruled from 222 to 229 as Wu Wang (King/Prince of Wu) and from 229 to 252 as Emperor of the Wu Dynasty.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sun_Quan References Category:K.O.3an Guo characters Category:Males Category:Power-users Category:Support characters Category:Main characters Category:Principals Category:Jiang Dong students